La vida en Tokio
by Monkey Makoko
Summary: [Reigisa, historias cortas] Cuando Nagisa y Rei terminan el instituto deben mudarse a Tokio para continuar sus estudios. ¿Cómo les irá la convivencia?
1. Capítulo 1

**El centro de atención**

Faltaba un día para empezar con las clases y Rei y Nagisa ya estaban instalados en su nuevo apartamento. Un sitio muy coqueto y de aspecto clásico cerca de la Facultad. Lo que se traducía como pequeño, viejo y a media hora en tren de sus clases, porque era lo único que se podían permitir en Tokio con el dinero que sus padres les pasaban.

Rei había convencido a Nagisa para ir a la Facultad para reconocer el terreno antes de lo que él llamaba "el gran día". Así mañana no llegarían tarde ni se perderían por el enorme terreno.

-Primero visitaremos tu edificio, en la zona de letras e Historia y luego iremos a ver el mío, que todavía no sé muy bien donde está. Tendremos que preguntarle a alguien cuando lleguemos.

El más alto estaba haciendo maniobras para sujetar el mapa del campus y del metro a la vez mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas por la ventana del vagón cada vez que llegaban a una nueva estación.

Ya había avisado a Nagisa de cuál era su parada y le había pedido que le avisara cuando llegaran pero… Por si acaso. No hacía daño que estuvieran los dos pendientes.

Mientras intentaba memorizarse la ruta por enésima vez, Nagisa se puso de puntillas y le dio un sonoro y fuerte beso en la mejilla que le descolocó las gafas. Y de paso las ideas.

-¡Nagisa! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó escandalizado mientras intentaba taparse con los papeles - ¡Aquí hay mucha gente!

-¡Tranquilo Rei-chan! ¡Si ahora estamos en la capital! Aquí la gente va a lo suyo. Fijo que no nos están ni mirando.

El aludido echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver claramente como TODO el vagón les miraba y hablaba de ellos sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Una pareja incluso tenía la osadía de señalarles mientras chismorreaban. ¿Por qué de paso no les tiraban cacahuetes como en el zoo?

Una presión en su mejilla le hizo girar la cabeza y Nagisa le interceptó dándole un rápido beso en los labios, tirando de su chaqueta hacia abajo para ponerle a su altura. Esta vez había sido suave y dulce.

Los alegres ojos de su novio se clavaron en los suyos y Nagisa sonrió.

-¿A que ahora no ves que nadie te esté mirando?

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Rei ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

-Tienes razón. Ahora sólo te veo a ti.

La suave risa de Nagisa sustituyó todos los sonidos de alrededor y Rei por fin se relajó. El resto del trayecto se lo pasó intentando seguir descifrando los mapas y Nagisa jugando con su móvil, en su mundo, mientras utilizaba a Rei como apoyo para no caerse.

Sobra decir que Rei no pudo leer ni tres palabras seguidas durante todo el trayecto sin distraerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo color<strong>

Rei llegó por fin a su casa y un aroma dulzón inundó su nariz. Miró a su alrededor y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Había habido un terremoto y no se había dado cuenta? No, eso era imposible. Pero no se le ocurría otra explicación.

Cuencos con una masa extraña apilados en la mesa, espátulas, varillas, toallas apiladas, plásticos por el suelo…

¿Un asesinato?

Oyó un ruido en el baño y enseguida se dirigió hacia allí.

Si Nagisa había robado sus apuntes de Química para hacer experimentos raros se iba a enterar. La última vez habían tenido que cambiar los fogones de la cocina y al casero o le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Abrió la puerta corredera y se encontró a Nagisa agazapado en el suelo con una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

En cuanto vio esa escena todas las alarmas de Rei se activaron. Se (casi) tiró de rodillas enfrente del más bajito y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de su novio para acercarse más a él.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Rei-chan… He hecho una tontería.

-Nagisa… Siento decirte que eso no es ninguna novedad. Dime qué has hecho.

-Estaba… - Nagisa levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio a los ojos, lloroso. Rei movía las manos en movimientos circulares para intentar calmarle mientras escuchaba la explicación. – Estaba en el centro con unos compañeros de clase y pasamos delante de una tienda genial. Tenía un montón de cosas geniales y… ¡Los dependientes molaban mucho! ¡Había uno que llevaba un abrigo con una mariposa que te hubiera encantado!

-Nagisa. Céntrate en mi pregunta por favor.

-Me compré una cosa y ahora creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

El rubio dejó caer la toalla de su cabeza y los gritos de "¡emergencia!" resonaron por toda su cabeza. Porque algo se había desconectado, así en general.

Nagisa le miraba con miedo en sus ojos mientras Rei observaba con la boca abierta el cambio de look de su novio.

-Tienes… El pelo rosa…

-Sí…

A Rei se le escapó la risa y Nagisa se la respondió con un empujón.

-¡No te rías! – le gritó mientras recogía la toalla del suelo para intentar volver a taparse con ella.

-Perdona, perdona. Es sólo que me he sorprendido – le intentó explicar Rei rápidamente mientras intentaba detenerle. Nagisa no parecía muy convencido con esa explicación.

-Creo que te pega mucho. – continuó mientras le pasaba una mano por uno de sus mechones. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado. – Te queda muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Es un color muy bonito. Y hace juego con tus ojos. Me gusta.

-¿No parezco algo raro?

-No, no creo… Y en cuanto lo sequemos va a parecer algodón de azúcar.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Nagisa aún preocupado.

-Eso espero. Me encanta el algodón de azúcar. Me recuerda a nuestra cita en Iwatobi. ¿Te acuerdas?

Nagisa se limpió el resto de lágrimas con la toalla y se empezó a reír.

-Sí. Te lo compré para darte las gracias por perseguir a Rin-chan por todo el pueblo la otra vez.

-Venga vamos – Rei le dio una palmada en la rodilla antes de incorporarse y empezar a buscar algo por todo el baño. – Sécate ese pelo y vamos a cenar algo por ahí. A ver qué opinan las señoras del barrio de tu nuevo estilo. Fijo que te vuelven a invitar a galletas.

-Si quieres sobra un poco de tinte. Te puedo hacer un mechón.

-Eso mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña molestia<strong>

Llovía. Llovía muchísimo y encima tronaba. De cuando en cuando, una fuerte luz iluminaba la habitación desde el exterior y un grave ruido reverberaba por toda la habitación poniéndole los pelos de punta. Odiaba las tormentas. Y su novio no acababa de llegar a casa.

Se supone que estaba viendo la televisión bajo el calor de la mesa-estufa, pero no podía concentrarse en nada, así que se dedicó a zappear y a lanzar pequeñas y nerviosas miradas a la puerta de entrada.

Ya casi había conseguido quedarse dormido cuando el timbre de la puerta le despertó sobresaltándole. Se levantó y fue corriendo a atender la inesperada visita sin preocuparse ni siquiera de quitarse la manta que se había puesto a los hombros.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Soy yo, abre! ¡No puedo sacar las llaves de casa!

Una ola de alivio le recorrió y abrió la puerta a su novio. Ya más tranquilo, hasta que vio que el susodicho estaba empapado y llevaba su abrigo en brazos, acunándolo.

Antes de que Rei pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Nagisa ya le había arrollado y se estaba sentando en la salita intentando aprovechar el calor de la estufa.

-¡Estás tiritando! – Rei fue rápido a por un montón de toallas y a por su ridículo albornoz blanco lleno de dibujos de mariposas moradas y rodeó rápidamente a su compañero con todo eso, frotándole los brazos para intentar secarle y pasarle algo de calor. – Deberías cambiarte. Vas a resfriarte si sigues mucho tiempo así. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Te lo diré pero si prometes no reñirnos.

-¿Qué…?

Suavemente, Nagisa empezó a desenrollar la chaqueta dejando salir a un gato blanco y naranja a rayas. Era muy pequeño y parecía muy muy joven. Rei se quedó sin habla.

-Estaba maullando encogido detrás de unos contenedores y no podía dejarle allí con esta tormenta. Esperé a que llegara la madre a recogerlo, pero como no venía nadie tuve que recogerle. ¿Lo entiendes verdad Rei-chan?

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, los dos, el gato y Nagisa, le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y suplicantes. Ambos con el pelo mojado y dándole en uno de sus puntos débiles, las súplicas adorables.

Rei se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, no pudiendo resistir el duelo de miradas.

-Co… ¿Cómo te voy a reñir por eso, tonto?

Nagisa le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y acercó al gatito más hacia sí, aprovechando para envolverle con una toalla e intentar secarle un poco. El gatito maulló de felicidad y pasó el lomo por sus manos, animándole a seguir.

Rei al ver esta escena no pudo evitar intentar acariciar también al animal, que maulló feliz ante el contacto. El de gafas enseguida pensó que eso era de lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Hasta que su novio levantó al gato y frotó su nariz contra la suya, riendo. Esó sí que era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

-¿Viste eso gatito? ¡A Rei-chan le gustas! ¿Significa eso que te puedes quedar? – preguntó mirándole de reojo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-De que se te está cayendo la baba mirándole, Rei-chan.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Rei se pasó la manga del pijama por la boca de todas maneras. Por si acaso…

-Venga vamos. Nos hará mucha compañía. Y es muy bueno. ¡Y tú también le gustas! ¡Mírale otra vez!

El gatito ya había pasado a ignorar a Nagisa y se había hecho un ovillo en su regazo. Bostezando cansado con los ojos cerrados. Rei tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un "awwwww…" y despertarle.

-Pero tienes que hacerte responsable. Y hacerte cargo de llevártelo a Iwatobi cuando vayamos allí de vacaciones. ¡Ah! ¡Y limpiar lo que ensucie!

Rei no sabía por qué le estaba advirtiendo de eso último, viendo el estado en el que estaba la parte de la habitación que era de Nagisa era obvio que no lo iba a cumplir.

-¡Gracias Rei-chan! – Nagisa hizo un amago de ir a abrazarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la carga que descansaba en su regazo y paró, tuvo que conformarse con estirarse y darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla a su novio. – Te prometo que nos portaremos bien.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarle?

-Había pensado en un nombre gracioso, como "Pantalones" o "Miustacho", porque tiene unas manchas geniales alrededor de la nariz. Fíjate.

-Pero eso no está nada bien.

-No me estoy riendo de él… - le contestó Nagisa indignado.

-Ya lo sé, no me refiero a eso. – Rei se subió las gafas a su característica manera y se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla. – Este gato parece muy listo, yo optaría por un nombre de más categoría como "Schrödinger", o "Newton", o "Copérnico"

-Rei-chan, esos nombres son muy aburridos… Y hay uno que creo que no sé pronunciar… Un nombre gracioso le pegaría más.

-¿Y "Arquímedes"?

-Mira, ni para ti ni para mí. – Nagisa cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse en algo. - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¿Qué te parece "Miuton"?!

Rei quiso levantarse e irse nada más oír el juego de palabras, pero la mano de Nagisa agarrándole el brazo con fuerza mientras se reía se lo impidió.

-Vale, vale, ya pensaremos el nombre.

Tras hacerle algo de comer al nuevo inquilino y hacerle una cama con unas sábanas viejas y un cojín ambos observaban al gatito dormir.

-Rei-chan… - le susurró Nagisa en voz baja para no despertarle - ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora soy responsable de vosotros dos? Creo que estoy madurando como persona.

-Que tonto eres. – le contestó Rei dándole un empujón cariñoso.

* * *

><p>Pues nada, de momento dejo aquí estas tres historias. Dejo el fic como abierto porque me gustaría continuarlo con más aventuras (o más bien desventuras) de estos dos. Con suerte la semana que viene puedo traer algunas más.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por leer! (Y me disculpo por el chiste con el nombre del gato, pero nunca por teñir a Nagisa de rosa porque creo que estaría muy adorable así :_D).


	2. Capítulo 2

Sé que esta actualización es un poco corta, ¡lo siento! Pero prefería esto antes que no poner nada, espero poder subir algo más en pocos días.  
>Y muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas del anterior capítulo, sois geniales :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En el amor y los estudios<strong>

Fuera hacía frío. El invierno por fin había llegado a la ciudad, casi no se podía salir a la calle y Nagisa ya se había pasado todos los niveles del juego de su móvil.

Varias veces.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que distraerse de otra manera. Fue hasta donde estaba Rei y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, metiendo las piernas y encogiéndose para meter también los brazos debajo de la mesa con estufa. Eso era vida…

-Rei, me aburro…

-Yo también.

-Entonces para de estudiar.

-No puedo, tengo exámenes en una semana.

Nagisa dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa y miró a su novio aplastando la mejilla contra la madera, dejándole una expresión muy graciosa.

-Pero eso es dentro de muuuucho tiempo.

-Es sólo una semana. Luego podremos hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo. – Rei le contestaba sin mirarle, con la vista clavada en su montaña de apuntes. – Ahora calla y déjame concentrarme.

Nagisa hinchó los carrillos y frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño pero no dijo nada. Sólo se volvió a enderezar y miró hacia otro lado, enfadado.

-Quiero hacer algo…

-Pues limpia la casa.

-Pareces mi madre.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Deja de molestarme!

Un silencio incómodo recayó sobre ellos y Rei volvió a sus apuntes sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber alzado la voz a su novio. Tosió un par de veces intentando disimular su incomodidad e intentó volver a concentrarse en sus estudios.

Pero ya no podía.

-Como quieras. Me voy a casa de Haru.

Nagisa agarró su chaqueta, su gorro y salió a la calle dando un sonoro portazo que sobresaltó a Rei. Que encabezonado, no quiso mirar en ningún momento cómo su novio dejaba la casa.

Intentó seguir estudiando pero el silencio de la casa y la culpabilidad se le echaron encima como en una imitación de un poema de Poe. ¡No debería sentirse así! ¡Sólo estaba intentando estudiar!

Este intento de quitarse el sentimiento de culpa duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento para ir corriendo a buscar a su compañero.

Ya estaba histérico bajando las escaleras que daban a la calle de su edificio y mirando el móvil para llamarle. Intentando detenerle por si acaso todavía estuviera de camino al metro, o al autobús, o a lo que fuera que hubiera utilizado para ir a casa de su amigo; pero un bulto sentado en uno de los escalones le detuvo.

Podía reconocer ese gorro con orejas de gato en cualquier parte.

-¿Nagisa? Menos mal, pensé que ya te habías ido.

Rei se sentó a su lado dejando una distancia prudencial entre los dos por si acaso su novio estaba enfadado con él, encogiendo las piernas y posando sus manos en las rodillas. Protegiéndose del frío y maldiciéndose así mismo por no acordarse de llevar un abrigo consigo por culpa de las prisas.

Nagisa bajó el móvil con el que estaba jugando y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin mirarle.

-Es muy tarde para ir a casa de Haru. Y no quería quedarme en casa molestándote.

-Tú no me molestas. – Le contestó incómodo el de gafas – Perdona por lo de antes. Es… Es la primera vez que tengo exámenes de este tipo y estoy muy preocupado.

-No lo estés. Fijo que lo haces genial. – Nagisa se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Rei, aprovechando para abrazarle, pasando los brazos por su cintura y aliviando algo del frío que sentía.

-Pero… ¿Y si suspendo?

-No vas a suspender, eso es imposible.

Los brazos de Nagisa le rodearon con más fuerza. Reafirmando sus palabras.

-Además… - continuó – Tú eres el listo de los dos. Si suspendes los tuyos entonces yo mejor me retiro ya.

Nagisa miró por fin a Rei y empezó a reírse alegremente.

-¿Estás sonriendo?

-No, ¡Nagisa! ¡Sigo muy preocupado! – Rei miró hacia otro lado intentando disimular. Pero éste (por mucho que le gustara bromear sobre ello) no era tonto. Podía notar cómo su novio se agitaba intentando contenerse. Además la parte de atrás de sus orejas estaba roja, signo inequívoco de que su novio estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, vaya… - el más bajito se llevó una mano a la barbilla e hizo como si se mesara una inexistente barba mientras miraba al infinito. – Qué pena… ¿Puedo hacer algo para remediar eso?

-Puede…

Rei se giró por fin para mirarle. Con la cara completamente roja y la mirada fija en los ojos rosas de su novio.

-¿Un beso?

-Rei-chan. ¿En serio me está pidiendo un beso? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Después de dejar que saliera de casa? ¿A congelarme aquí fuera?

-¡No sabía lo que…!

Nagisa cortó sus quejas con un suave beso en los labios, que luego repitió por todas las partes de su cara que pudo alcanzar, descolocándole las gafas y despeinándole.

Rei intentó liberarse del ataque de besos sin ningún éxito. Quizás porque estaba demasiado cansado o porque no quería para nada separarse del antes rubio.

Así que ya que empujar sin ninguna fuerza a su novio hacia un lado no estaba dando resultado no le quedó más remedio que contraatacar de la misma manera, confundiendo a Nagisa. Envolviéndole con sus brazos y apoyándole en las escaleras.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Eso es trampa!

-Qué va. ¡Es perfectamente válido!

-No lo es si me clavas un escalón en la espalda…

-Oh, ¡perdona!

Rei se separó de Nagisa como si quemara, pero enseguida volvió a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse, volviendo a sus posiciones anteriores, sentados el uno al lado del otro.

-No pasa nada… - Nagisa miró pensativo a su novio. - ¿Acabaste ya de repasar por hoy?

-Que va – suspiró Rei. – Todavía me queda bastante… - Al notar la mirada de preocupación de su acompañante, rectificó rápidamente. – Pero todavía me queda una semana para estudiar. Y eso es muuucho tiempo.

-Entonces…

-Entonces vamos adentro antes de que nos vea alguna vecina.

Nagisa le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero pareció pensar en algo y cambió su expresión para mirarle con suspicacia.

-Tú lo que quieres es besarme mejor dentro de casa, Rei-chan… Qué guarrete.

-¡Nagisa!

-¡Te has vuelto a poner rojo! ¡Eso es que te he pillado! – Le dijo tapándose la boca con la mano, fingiendo estar escandalizado.

-¡NO!

-Venga Rei-chan, no te enfades…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Encuentros inoportunos**

Nagisa se subió el cuello del abrigo y se caló el gorro hasta taparse bien las orejas. No era tanto por el frío como por el viento que soplaba.

Esperar a que su novio saliera de su clase particular mientras él estaba parado en la calle tampoco ayudaba.

-Rei-chan vamos… Sal ya… - murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos para intentar abrigarse un poco más. – Antes de que salga volando.

Un toque en el hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándole.

-Perdona – se giró y dos chicas le estaban saludando tímidamente. – Acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y estamos un poco perdidas. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

Las inspeccionó con una rápida mirada y la tensión de sus hombros desapareció. Parecían simpáticas. Ambas eran morenas, la chica que le sorprendido era algo más alta que su compañera y tenía las facciones más finas. En general las dos eran bastante guapas. Y Nagisa estaba muy aburrido y harto de esperar solo bajo el frío.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué necesitáis?

Las chicas sonrieron alegremente y se acercaron un poco más a Nagisa.

-Nos gustaría salir por el centro esta noche. ¿Conoces algún local interesante por la zona?

-Sí, claro. Si tenéis un mapa o el móvil os puedo marcar por dónde suelo salir con mis compañeros de clase.

-Oh, ¡eres estudiante! ¿En qué instituto estás?

Nagisa se quedó algo parado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran el carnet de identidad en bares y en supermercados a la hora de comprar alcohol, ¡pero esas dos debían de tener su misma edad! ¡No tenían ninguna excusa para confundirse!

-Estoy en la Universidad. En primero.

-Oh, ¡como nosotras! – habló por fin la otra chica.

-¡Perdona! Eres tan mono que pareces más joven.

Bueno, si le iban a hacer la pelota tampoco se podía enfadar mucho con ellas.

-No, no – Nagisa hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. – No os preocupéis.

-Para nada, déjanos compensarte. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas esta noche?

-¡Claro! ¡Es genial! ¡Así tendremos guía privado!

-Oh ¡qué lujo! Un chico tan guapo sólo para nosotras – una de las chicas le agarró del brazo dispuesta a llevárselo y Nagisa empezó a reírse ante su insistencia.

-Venga chicas, es que estoy algo ocupado y...

-Ohhh no nos digas que tienes novia.

Nagisa se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascarse en un gesto de disculpa.

-No exactamente…

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Venga vamos, diviértete un poco.

Quiso hacerse el difícil, pero tanta insistencia y tanto piropo estaban empezando a hacer mella en él. Hasta que oyó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Nagisa?

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Por fin sales! – contestó girándose para poder ver a su compañero.

-Perdón por el retraso. El profesor quería hablar conmigo de una cosa después de clase y me entretuvo más de lo que creía… ¿Hola?

Rei por fin se había dado cuenta de la compañía en la que su novio se encontraba y se había adelantado un par de pasos para acercarse a saludarlas.

-Perdonar también a vosotras, no sabía que Nagisa estaba acompañado.

-¡No pasa nada! – dijo enseguida una de ellas llevándose una mano al pelo, pera atusarlo de manera juguetona. – No nos dijo que estuviera esperando a nadie. Y menos a alguien tan guapo.

Rei se subió las gafas intentando disimular su incomodidad y ¿un sonrojo? Oh, eso sí que no.

-Bueno chicas – interrumpió Nagisa colocándose entre los dos como un escudo humano. – Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Mi NOVIO y yo tenemos planes para cenar. ¡Vámonos Rei-chan!

El más bajito les brindó una sonrisa descarada y se agarró del brazo de Rei, llevándoselo consigo sin darle tiempo a nadie a poder reaccionar ni despedirse más que con un gesto de la mano de parte de Rei y de las impresionadas chicas, que se habían quedado petrificadas en el sitio.

-Sí que tienes prisa por ir a cenar.

-Claro que sí, Rei-chan. Después de dejarme horas en la calle esperando bajo el frío necesito comida para no desmayarme.

-Sólo fueron 10 minutos. Eres un exagerado. Pero lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Nagisa se sintió mal por sacar la carta de la culpabilidad a Rei, que siempre se tomaba esas cosas muy en serio. Hasta que su novio siguió hablando.

-De todas maneras al menos no estabas sólo esperando en la calle. ¿Por qué siempre que te dejo sólo atraes gente?

-Eso es mentira, no atraigo a nadie. Y además a ti se te veía muy cómodo con ellas.

-¿A mí? Pero si eras tú el que estabas hablando tan feliz. Pensé que eran amigas tuyas de la Universidad.

-¿No estabas celoso entonces?

-No, ni un poco – negó Rei mirando tercamente hacia otro lado.

-Pues yo sí.

-¡¿Qué?! – el de gafas por fin miró a su novio, escandalizado, con la boca abierta de par en par.

-Nada más verte se tiraron encima de ti. Vaya descaradas. Ni siquiera sabían si tenías pareja o no. – Nagisa apretó más el agarre en el brazo de Rei y le miró a los ojos, enfadado. - ¿Te parecían guapas?

-Bueno, sí… - Nagisa infló las mejillas pero antes de poder decir nada, Rei siguió hablando – Pero no son tú.

La expresión de Nagisa se relajó y por fin sonrió. Su cara iluminándose de la alegría que irradiaba.

-¿Ah no?

Rei se soltó para pasar el brazo que antes tenía aprisionado, por encima de los hombros de su acompañante y acercarlo más contra sí.

-Claro que no. Tú eres único, y todo mío.

**Cenas alegres**

Rei hablaba y colocaba los platos en la mesa mientras Nagisa jugaba con el mando de la tele, yendo de un canal a otro con cara de aburrimiento.

-Siento que no haya mucho, sólo nos quedaba una pizza en el congelador, hoy me olvidé de pasar por el supermercado de la que volvía. Sé que era mi turno pero me despisté completamente. Tengo que revisar mi calendario, debo de tener los días desplazados o algo, no lo sé.

-No te preocupes, ya voy yo mañana. Sólo tengo dos horas y luego tengo el resto del día libre.

-Genial, gracias ¿Qué tal por clase? – preguntó Rei sentándose por fin a la mesa.

-Muy bien, esta semana hemos estado profundizando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Ah, qué bien. Es un tema muy interesante.

-La verdad es que lo es, pero tengo que decir que el tema más interesante del día fue a la hora de la comida. – Nagisa hizo un barrido con la mirada por la mesa - ¿Se te ha olvidado el agua?

-Sí, perdona, voy a por él.

-Nah. Ya voy yo, estoy cerca.

Nagisa posó por fin el mando en la mesa y se levantó a por la jarra, abandonada en la encimera de la cocina.

Mientras hacía el camino y su novio cortaba la pizza en varios trozos, concentrado, seguía hablando.

-Sí, unos chicos de último año se han unido para hacer una tesis acerca de torturas. De cómo han evolucionado a lo largo de la historia. Y han venido hoy a la cafetería a preguntarnos cuáles conocíamos o si teníamos algún dato curioso para añadir a los que ellos ya conocían.

Rei frenó en seco lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Nagisa escandalizado.

-¿Os parece un tema adecuado para la hora de la comida?

-Rei-chan, por favor, suenas como mi abuela – Nagisa se rió e hizo un gesto con su mano libre para quitarle importancia al asunto. – La cosa es que – siguió mientras se sentaba y llenaba sendos vasos de agua – sabías que en Europa tenían una especie de potro que terminaba en pico, como un triángulo, ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé… - Rei intentaba ignorarle mientras comía el primer trozo de pizza, pero era una tarea casi imposible. Su novio ya se había emocionado y ya no había quien le parara.

-Y sentaba a la gente encima con pesos atados en los tobillos hasta que se les rompía la pelvis y se desparramaban todos los órganos por el suelo. ¿No es asquerosísimo?

-Mucho…

El estómago de el de gafas se encogió como si alguien lo hubiera cerrado poniendo un montón de piedras encima y sintió una pequeña nausea al mirar los trozo de salami rodeados de queso fundido y tomate. Mucho tomate... Quizás no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba…

-Y ese no es el peor. Mira, tenían otro que…

-Nagisa… Creo que yo hoy voy a cenar sólo un yogur. Cómete tú toda la pizza.

Rei se levantó de la mesa para ir al frigorífico algo cabizbajo.

-¡Bieeeeen! ¡Gracias Rei-chan!

En cuanto su novio había empezado a zampar la pizza, había callado. Por fin. La única manera de distraer a Nagisa de algo era poniéndole comida delante. Y sí, eso funcionaba también con más comida.

Mientras se terminaba el postre, Rei tuvo una extraña revelación.

-Nagisa… ¿No habrás sacado ese tema para quedarte tú con toda la pizza verdad?

-¡Qué cosas dices Rei-chan! – Le contestó llevándose una mano a la mejilla escandalizado con la boca muy abierta - ¿Tan retorcido me crees? Fatal Rei-chan, pensar así de tu novio…

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! ¡Devuélveme la pizza!

-¡No puedo, ya casi la he terminado!

-¡Pues dame lo que te quede!

Rei intentaba alcanzar el plato desde su posición en la mesa, pero Nagisa ya la había alejado, protegiéndola con su vida.

-Nooooo Rei-chan. ¡Ya dijiste que me lo dabas! ¡Tú no la quieres!

-¡Lo retiro! ¡Se los daré al gato! ¡Se los merece más que tú!

-Nooooooooo…

**Leer es bueno para… El alma**

-Nagisa, creo que tengo un problema en el bañador.

-¡Rei-chan! ¿Y esa frase de película porno cutre? ¿Qué haces mientras no estoy en casa? Sabía que no tenía que haber elegido el turno de tarde este semestre…

Nagisa se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a fingir un desmayo hasta que su novio le interrumpió con un pequeño empujón, haciendo que trastabillara y se tuviera que sujetar a la pared que los separaba.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Yo no hago esas cosas!

-Ya lo sé tonto. – Le contestó riendo y acercándose para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla – tú eres más de revistas.

-¡Que no! ¡Tampoco tengo revistas!

-No disimules, que el instituto me pasaba más tiempo en tu habitación que en la mía.

Rei se llevó las manos a las mejillas para intentar taparse el sonrojo que se había apoderado de golpe de casi toda su cara.

-¡¿Y para qué miras debajo de mi cama?!

-¡Ala! ¡Era broma! ¿De verdad que tienes esas revistas?

-¡NO!

-Venga tonto, no mientas. Si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa las puedo mirar contigo. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Nagisa pasó los brazos por el encima de la pared que los separaba para intentar alcanzar a su novio, pero Rei conseguía esquivarle siempre en el último momento.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Para! ¡Va a entrar alguien!

-Ven aquí tonto, que sólo quiero otro beso.

Estaban muy ocupados metidos en su mundo hasta que un carraspeo de garganta les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Chicos…

Makoto y Haru estaban en la entrada de las duchas. El alto intentando ocultar su horrible incomodidad con una sonrisa forzada y Haru con una mirada indescifrable. Ambos con la toalla enrollada en las caderas, esperando para entrar.

-¡Makoto senpai! – la cara de Rei se iluminó automáticamente, como un vistoso y hortera árbol de Navidad – ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

Makoto levantó las manos y empezó a alejarse lentamente.

-Ya lo sé, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Haru y yo mejor nos vamos a las duchas de al lado. No os preocupéis.

Antes de que Rei pudiera detenerle, Makoto ya había huido. Intentó buscar apoyo en Haru, pero éste sólo le miró con su acostumbrada indiferencia.

-No manchéis el agua…

Y desapareció detrás de Makoto. Dejando al de gafas con el brazo extendido y con medio cuerpo asomando de la ducha y a Nagisa algo rojo también, pero por el ataque de risa que se había apoderado de él.

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, llevaba un par de semanas sin ninguna gana de hacer nada, espero que os haya gustado :_D<p> 


End file.
